Bryn
YpsiFang is a Fear Mythos writer who prefers the more traditional Fears. He created the concept of the Nomadic Verse, although not the Chaos Verse (the first Nomadic Verse). He also really likes The Cthulhu Mythos and the SCP Foundation. He likes video games, reading, writing, drawing, and eating. His Works *ARC (The Order Verse) *The History of Normal (The Order Verse) *The Nomadic Verse *The Order Verse *Tales of Lonely Hunters (The Nomadic Verse) Top 10 Fears # The Archangel # The Plague Doctor # EAT # The Architect # The Slender Man # The Blind Man # The Convocation # The Eye # The Rake # The Glitch Top 10 Video Games # Donkey Kong Country # Hyper Light Drifter # Terraria # Minecraft # Smash 4 # Journey # Majora's Mask # Mario Kart 7 # Sonic CD # Undertale Blogs/Vlogs Read/Watched *The All Seeing I *Already Heard *And When the Sky Was Opened *The Archive *Benefits *B-Movie Monsters *Brighter than a spoon *Burn the Sky *Call The Schoolmaster *Chain of Command *Channel Fear *City of Sinopia *Cobbled Together *Eccentrically Bored *Encyclopedia Slenderia *The Fear Mythos *Hidden in the Trees *I Can't Escape *Jordan Eats Normally Now *Moonlit Whispers *The Most Dangerous Game *Movements of a Visionary *Night of the Living Fearblogs *Once There Was *Out of the Spent and Unconsidered Earth *Penny Dropped *The Public Castigation of a Lowly Hypochondriac *Quiet Cacophany *Shaped Like Itself *The Shower Scene *To Light a Candle *Topography Genera and Other Stories * The Writerer Chronicles Blogs/Vlogs Reading/Watching *A Bird of the Air Shall Carry the Voice *A Pawn of Fear (Ongoing) *Duskeye Runs (Ongoing) *Faces, Strange and Secret *In The Shuffling Madness *Hidden Triumphant *High School Never Ends *The Jeanette Experience *Jody's Fragmentary Emprise (Ongoing) *Marble Hornets *The North Woods Project *Omega's Bizarre Adventure (Ongoing) *On the Ashen Path *Psychopompos *The World Through These Eyeholes *The Writerer Chronicles (Ongoing, Maybe?) Blogs/Vlogs Planned to Read/Watch *A Realm of Emptiness *Closest to the Sun *Convention of the 24 *Eye for an eye *The Foul Rag and Bone Shop *myfirstchannel100 (Ongoing) *Pulling off Masks *Tea Time With the Traitor *Twelve Days *Where My Eyes Remain Creepypasta Read * "A Better Place" *"The Abhorrance" * "A Brother's Gift" * "A Eulogy for God" * "After the Ball was Over" * "ALWAYS WATCHING" * "Alyson" * "Amen" * "Another Evening" * "An Unbroadcast PSA" * "Attract Mode" (Non-Mythos) * "Baby Doll" * "Bad Medicine" * "Black is the Color of my True Love's Hair" * "Blood-Marked Morning" * "The Bringer of Life" * "The Cage" * "Can You Please Read the Minutes?" * "Chatlog" * "Childhood is the Kingdom Where Nobody Dies" * "Cold-Hearted Boy" * "Count the Faces in the Dark" *"Dark Meditation" (Non-Mythos) * "Descent" * "Dirty Rainwater and a Cheap Cigar" * "Disease" * "Eaten" * "Eleven Days in July" * "Emptiness" * "The Exchange" * "The Eye" * "Filling the Gaps" * "Flash Me the Winning Smile" * "Funnymouth" (Non-Mythos) * "Godzilla NES Creepypasta" (Non-Mythos) * "Goners" * "Gravity Ends" * "The Green Man" * "Health Insurance" * "Heartstrings" * "Herobrine" (Non-Mythos) * "In Bloom We Grow" * "Initiation" * "Jeff the Killer" (Non-Mythos) * "Jeff the Killer 2015" (Non-Mythos) * "Just a Chat" * "The Last" * "Last of the Frost Fairs" * "Lost Episodes" (Non-Mythos) * "The Man in Gray" * "Mensana En Corpore Sano" * "Mission Statement" * "Newspaper Clipping" * "Nobody" * "Nobody Helps Me" * "Notes Scribbled in a Ripped Page" * "Null" (Non-Mythos) * "Paths Divergent" * "The Rag-picker" * "Rain" * "Reading in the Bathtub" * "Retribution" * "Return to Me" * "The Shrouded One" * "Sid's Video" (Non-Mythos) * "Sight Seeing" * "Small Dreams" * "Tag" * "The Thing Where My Eyes Used to Be" * "Time Travel" * "The Two Sides of Jack" * "Underbelly" * "Wake Up" * "The Way is Open Below (Watch Your Step)" * "Witch Hunt at Swanson Creek" * "The World Died..." = Category:Authors Category:YpsiFang